


Hearts Don't Lie

by AStephens1971



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Justin, known to Sophie only as Turnip Head, catches on to what will soon be a major change in her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding An Old Friend

Sophie was out for a stroll when something caught her ear--it sounded as if someone was calling her name. Turning to see who it was, she was pleasantly surprised. For standing in front of her was the prince she affectionately called Turnip Head when he was still under his scarecrow curse! 

"This is a surprise," she laughed, as he took her hands and pecked her affectionately on the cheek. "It--it's good to see you again, Turnip." 

"Please," he laughed, "now that the spell has been broken, call me Justin." 

"Justin," she repeated to herself more than to him. "What brings you here?" 

"Just making sure our kingdoms never again engage in war," was the reply. "And how about yourself? How are you and Howl getting along?" 

"We married last spring," Sophie replied, blushing. She suddenly remembered a comment the Witch of the Waste had made: 

 _"I know that spell,"_ she had said. _"The kiss from your true love breaks it."_  

Suddenly, she felt awkward. Prince Justin had been her true love, and she had fallen for and subsequently married Howl? 

"Sophie?" Prince Justin couldn't help noticing her awkward silence. "Is--is something wrong?" 

"I can't help wondering," Sophie whispered, "if I somehow made a mistake being with Howl, since you--" A single tear slid down her cheek. 

Justin just laughed, catching it with his finger. "--since I was supposed to be your true love?" He laughed again. "Sophie, don't you remember that I said hearts change? How could you know you were supposed to be with me? It seems as if you and Howl had too many adventures of your own to ever get tangled up with me. I did my best to help you along," he finished. 

Sophie blushed again. "Yes, you did," she whispered. "Thank--thank you." As she fumbled with her hands, they finally settled on a little bulge that was starting to make an appearance. 

This did not escape Justin's notice. "Sophie?" He placed his hands on the bulge for a few minutes. "Are you--you know--" 

Sophie's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say. She returned her own hands to it, then gasped. "Justin--you don't mean--" 

"Sophie," Justin said, giving her a big hug, "I just know you and Howl will make wonderful parents. Does--does he know?" 

"No," Sophie replied, blushing, "not yet." 

"You'd better head home and break the news, then," Justin laughed. Pecking her lightly on the cheek, he added, "It was so good to see you again, but I do have to run. Give everyone my best regards." 

"I--I will," Sophie replied. As he walked away, she waved until he was out of sight. Then she turned and headed back to the castle--soon to hear the pitter-patter of little feet. 


	2. The New Arrival

By the time she returned, who should she see but—Howl.

“Did you have a nice stroll?” Howl just smiled and came in for a soft kiss.

“It was all right,” Sophie admitted, blushing.

Howl’s smile became knowing. “Who did you run into?” he asked, chuckling.

“Oh!” Sophie’s eyes widened. “You remember Turnip, don’t you?”

“That scarecrow that used to follow you around?” Howl nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well,” Sophie continued, “come to find out, his name—the prince’s name—is actually Justin, and he—”

“He—what…?” Howl prompted.

Instead of answering, Sophie grabbed Howl’s hands and guided them to her bump. “Here,” she whispered. “This should explain everything.”

At first, Howl couldn’t sense anything different, but suddenly, it was as if— His eyes widened at the realization. Was she really…?

“Sophie,” he whispered, as tears welled in his eyes. “Are you—are we—”

“Yes,” Sophie just grinned. “Howl, are you ready for the pitter-patter of little feet?”

“Sophie—you—you don’t mean—”

“Yes,” Sophie replied. “Howl, I’m having your baby.”

Howl grinned from ear to ear as he threw his arms around Sophie. “Oh, Sophie, my girl,” he whispered, “I feel as if I could walk on air—again.” At this, Sophie blushed, remembering. Normally, such a feat would be impossible, but with Howl, she could do anything.

Sophie, resting in the safety of her husband’s embrace, looked into his big blue eyes, from which tears were softly falling. “I love you, Howl,” she whispered.

Howl just held her closer than ever. “Oh, Sophie,” he whispered back. “Not a day goes by that I don’t love you.” One hand slipped to her growing belly, and he kissed her forehead.

In the months to come, Sophie’s belly grew—but then again, so did Howl’s love for her. Then one day, she truly felt as if she would pop any minute. Gingerly, Howl picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Propping her up, he fluffed her pillow and kissed her hand. “Are you comfortable, my love?”

Sophie smiled weakly. “Yes,” she whispered. “I—”

Suddenly, the first wave of contractions hit. As Sophie moaned in pain, Howl called downstairs. “Markl! Find the doctor—as quickly as you can!”

Downstairs, Markl nodded in understanding and ran off. In a matter of minutes, they were back—with some additional company, for on the way, he had also found Fanny Hatter, Sophie’s stepmother, and her sister Lettie.

Understandably, Howl was firmly ushered out the door. As he waited, he pondered what sort of spell to use to produce gifts for his beloved Sophie. Well, he reasoned, he probably ought to wait until their new son or daughter was born.

Just when he couldn’t take any more, the door opened. He could just hear the cry of a newborn!

“Howl?”

He turned anxiously to see Fanny step out.

Tears filled her eyes as she took his hand. “Congratulations, Howl—it’s a girl.”

A girl! If she was half as beautiful as his love, as his Sophie—

Now that the coast was clear, he stepped inside. “Hello?”

Sophie was still breathing heavily from her ordeal, but when she heard Howl’s voice, she cracked the slightest hint of a smile. She reached out her hand, only to have Howl fill the gap between them and take it. “She—she’s so beautiful,” she gasped.

“I have no doubt,” Howl smiled gently upon her and kissed her forehead, “considering who her mother is.”

Just as their little girl was returned to them, another voice made itself known. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Sophie knew that voice well—almost as well as she knew those of her blended “family.” “Justin? Is—is that you?”

At that, Justin stepped in. “I couldn’t help overhearing,” he smiled, approaching. “Congratulations to you both.” Out of nowhere, he produced the softest, fluffiest baby blanket anyone had ever seen, in a light shade of pink.

“Oh, Justin,” Sophie whispered, as Howl helped her fold it to their daughter’s size and wrapped it around her. “Thank you—thank you so much. You always did know just what we needed.”

“Only the best for you and—” Justin paused awkwardly, a name having not been revealed.

Howl smiled gently upon their daughter. “Millicent,” he whispered, looking to Sophie for approval.

But Sophie, having eyes only for their new arrival, just smiled and nodded. “Yes,” she whispered herself, “Millicent.”

At that, little Millicent opened her eyes. They were a deep blue, like her father’s—and her head was already sporting a light fuzz of silver, like her mother’s.

“Millicent,” Justin whispered, reaching out to stroke her tenderly. “Welcome to the world, little one.”

“Thank you for coming, Justin.” Sophie smiled, the happy tears still flowing. There was only one thing to do. Turning back to Howl, she looked at him as if to say, “Should we…?” Knowing what was on her mind, he just smiled as if to say, “It’s up to you.”

That settled it. Turning back to Justin, she looked at him and shyly asked, “Justin—would—would you mind being Millicent’s godfather?”

Now it was Justin’s eyes that widened, as the reality of the offer sank in. “Sophie,” he whispered, “I—I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say ‘yes,’” Sophie laughed. “It’s the least we can do to thank you for all your help.”

One look in those soft blue eyes, and Justin was sold. “Well, Millicent,” he whispered, “looks like you just got yourself a godfather.”

And so it was that when everyone gathered for christening, an extra person stood proudly on Sophie’s left. It was Justin, who still felt so blessed to stand for the little girl who won his heart. And of course, Sophie and Howl vowed to set an extra place at their table anytime he happened to be in the area. Yes, love flourished in the castle, even for those who, like Sophie so long ago, happened to stumble upon it!


End file.
